


Honmei-choko

by LdyBastet



Category: Loveless
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 14th: A draft from the window woke Ritsuka up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honmei-choko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nishizono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/gifts).



> The world and characters of Loveless belong to Kouga Yun. I make no money from playing with them and imagining a future for them.

The box had appeared overnight, and now it just stood there, on the corner of the bed, next to Ritsuka's pillow. It had a red ribbon tied around it, and the bow made it look like the box had a pair of bunny ears.

Ritsuka looked suspiciously at it with sleepy eyes and sat up, picking the box up to give it a careful shake. He knew what day it was, but he hadn't expected to get a gift.

The bow unravelled easily, and when Ritsuka lifted the lid, he found a small square of cardboard perched on top of unevenly shaped spheres wrapped in cellophane.

>   
> _Be my Valentine?_   
> 

the card read, and Ritsuka didn't have to guess twice who'd sneaked into his room to surprise him.

He unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. He turned the card over to see if Soubi had written anything more and smiled.

>   
> _Don't forget to eat breakfast._   
> 

Ritsuka reached for his phone.

 _'Will you make me breakfast then?'_ he texted. _'I'll be over in 20 minutes.'_

When he came back from the bathroom after having brushed his teeth, a message was waiting for him:

 _' <3'_

Soubi was such a girl sometimes, with his chocolates and flowers, cooking, hearts and butterflies, but Ritsuka didn't mind. Deep inside, he actually loved that Soubi was a romantic. Soubi made Ritsuka feel special.


End file.
